


Give Me All the Peace and Joy in Your Mind

by secondstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, POV Alternating, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn't care for the company of people. He'd rather be surrounded by his dogs, alone. Well, until he keeps seeing a guy around town. Everything comes to a head when Derek walks into a bakery to find the same guy, covered in flour, grinning at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me All the Peace and Joy in Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> since when do i write fluff? idk. i blame 3b.
> 
> beta'd by bk, lauren, and beth :)

No matter how many times Stiles washed his hands, he always seemed to have dried dough around his cuticles, or icing underneath his fingernails. His clothes, dusted with flour, could be pat down multiple times but he’d always walk away surrounded by a white cloud. It was a part of his life, having a small bakery of his own. Well, part owner. He had a partner, Kira Yukimura, who happened to be his best friend’s fiancee, who he admittedly thought was the better decorator between the two of them. 

Stiles spent his days running their small business, catering mostly to Beacon Hills and the surrounding areas for their cake needs. Be it wedding, birthday, anniversary - they did it all. Stiles’ speciality was cupcakes, though. He made daily specials, which he sold individually as well as by the half dozen. 

The bakery closed at four, since they started before dawn, giving him enough time to take a run through Beacon Hills’ small downtown before heading home for the evening. He ran everyday, rain or shine, after spending all day indoors. His apartment was downtown as well, only two blocks from the bakery itself, and only one from the sheriff’s office, where his father worked. 

Stiles ran around three miles every afternoon, always taking the same route. Everyday, without exception, he ran by the same guy. He was fit, not just fit in the way Stiles was, lithe with sinewy muscle, but built like he spent his days lifting weights and only ate protein. He caught Stiles’ eye not because of how his shirts clung to him, or how slappable his ass looked, but because he always had at least three dogs with him. They weren’t the same dogs, either. Sometimes there were four, or five of them.

It distracted Stiles, made him slow down when he saw them. Stiles wondered if he was a dog walker, perhaps, but he knew that their muscles definitely helped in keeping control of that many dogs at once. If it was Stiles, the dogs would be walking him, not the other way around. But no, this guy and his dogs ran together every afternoon. They didn’t run out ahead of him, didn’t bark at people as they passed, didn’t even stop to sniff everything. Sometimes Stiles saw them on the other side of the road, running the opposite direction. Other times, they ran out ahead of him, or behind. 

Today, as he ran through downtown, heading towards the sheriff’s office, Stiles stopped at a red light as he waited for it to turn green. He didn’t notice them, until he was surrounded by dogs and their running companion, who was drenched in sweat. Stiles was barely fifteen minutes into his run, and though he panted as he waited for the light to turn with his hands on his hips, he wasn’t nearly as sweaty as the dog runner. Stiles nodded his head at him, then reached down to pet the nearest dog. 

“Don’t touch someone’s dog without asking,” he told Stiles, his voice clipped. The dog looked up at Stiles, its tail wagging expectantly as Stiles retracted his hand, frowning as he looked at the runner. 

“Well now he looks disappointed,” Stiles pointed out. He got a dirty glance and what looked like a sneer as the light turned. The dogs took off with their owner before Stiles decided to turn the other way, continuing his run down a different path. 

When he got home, after his shower, he dressed down in his favorite pair of sweats and an old faded t-shirt his dad gave him from one of the old sheriff’s department barbeques from before Stiles could remember. After baking all day, Stiles admittedly steered clear of his kitchen. He ordered in, mostly pizza or Chinese takeout. Being in a small town left his options limited to who would deliver. Sometimes, depending on who was on the schedule, the Italian restaurant around the corner delivered to his door. Most of the time, he had to venture out again, despite wanting to stay in. 

Stiles slummed it, wearing his comfy clothes and messy, still wet hair down the street to pick up his usual Thai order. He paid, picked up his brown paper bag full of deliciousness, turning around in time to smack right into a brick wall. Well, it felt like a brick wall. Stiles sputtered as he held his hand out, pressing on the chest of the dog owner, his body curling around his dinner. 

“Ah, sorry,” Stiles said, patting him somewhat awkwardly before he got out of their personal space. He was met with silence and an eyebrow twitch. 

“Order for Hale?” The waitress behind the to-go counter inquired. 

“Yes,” dog owner Hale said with a sigh, giving her his card as Stiles headed for the door, giving him one last look before he closed it behind him. Just outside, in the temporary parking spot used for pick up only, Stiles saw a sleek black Camaro with the passenger side window rolled down. There was a dog sitting in the seat, it’s head resting on the side mirror as it watched the restaurant. Stiles smiled because it was the same dog he attempted to pet earlier. With a quick glance towards the restaurant, Stiles stepped forward and pet the dogs head. 

“Who’s a good boy?” Stiles asked. It was a mix of some sort, that much he knew. Something with a bit of a pitbull, as far as he could tell. “You like me, right?” The dog’s tail wagged happily as Stiles kept an eye out on the door. As soon as it opened, he made his way down the street, looking over his shoulder as he turned the corner to see Hale watching him walk. Stiles lifted his eyebrow, his mouth twitching as he disappeared from view. 

Stiles wasn’t the wisest sleeper. He tended to pass out on his couch in front of the TV unexpectedly, waking up in the morning with a crick in his neck, or if he read in bed. Since his alarm went off before five, he tended to fall asleep before ten. His dad called him an old man, since the night shift kept him up later than Stiles some nights. He didn’t envy his dad’s schedule, but liked to surprise him some mornings by bringing him freshly made coffee on his way to work whenever he had the graveyard shift, which wasn’t often. 

The sun wasn’t even up yet when Stiles parked his Jeep in front of his dad’s office. He brought a coffee for the front desk attendant as well, Tara Graeme, who smiled at him as he set it down on the counter. 

“He’s in the back,” she said as she took a sip. “Thank you.”

“Thanks, Tara,” Stiles said as he made his way back to his dad’s office. He found him at his desk, surrounded by paperwork. 

“Looks like a busy night,” Stiles said as he set the coffee down. 

“Whose idea was it for me to take this shift?” His dad asked as he rubbed his eyes. 

“I believe that was you, who suggested you should do it twice a month, you know, to make it, and I quote ‘fair’,” Stiles said with a smirk. 

“Talk me out of it next time,” he grunted as he shifted paperwork around when Stiles attempted to take a glimpse. “You on your way in?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a big order to do today,” Stiles said as he yawned. “I guess I should get going, long day ahead.” 

“Stop by the house if you have time later,” his dad said as Stiles headed towards the door. 

“Sure thing, dad,” Stiles said before closing the door to his dad’s office. As he stepped outside, Stiles was almost run over by Hale and his dogs. “Holy shit,” Stiles said as he got out of the way. “Watch where you’re going!” He called out as Hale kept running. Without looking back, Hale lifted one of his hands in an apology. Stiles rolled his eyes before getting back into his Jeep. 

His morning went by fast. He and Kira took turns picking the music as he worked on a batch of one hundred cupcakes he had to make for a birthday party, and Kira decorated a cake that had to be ready before three. He completely forgot about his run in with Hale that morning until he showed up at the bakery at half past two. Stiles was in the back, coming out to the front of the store when he heard the bell. When he saw who it was, he stood stock still until Hale looked at him in surprise. 

“Can I help you?” Stiles asked as he wiped his hands on his apron. 

“I was... I need something for a gift.” 

“A gift?” Stiles asked, biting his bottom lip as he looked what they still had in stock. “What sort of gift?” Hale shrugged. Stiles tried not to roll his eyes at how helpful he was. “Well, we have mini cakes, usually enough for two, if you wanted-”

“No,” Hale said, cutting Stiles off. Stiles sighed, exasperated. 

“Cupcakes are always good.” 

“What do you suggest?” 

“Well that depends on what they like.” 

“What is your favorite?” Hale asked, taking Stiles by surprise this time. 

“I like the icing filled ones,” Stiles said with a sly smile. “Double the buttercream.” 

“Do you have any?” He asked, looking at the cupcakes already frosted. 

Stiles bent over, searching the shelves. There weren’t any more out. 

“I’m sorry, it looks like I’m out today. My special today is red velvet.” 

“Your special?” Hale asked. 

“It’s my bakery,” Stiles said, extending his hand out in introduction. “I’m Stiles.” 

“Derek,” he said in reply, taking Stiles’ hand. Stiles gave him a short smile as he looked around. 

“Where are your dogs?” Stiles asked. 

“At home, I’m just coming from training.” 

“Training?” Stiles asked, intrigued. 

“I’m a dog trainer,” Derek supplied. 

“I thought you were a dog walker, honestly,” Stiles said as he pulled out a wedding cake cupcake, plain vanilla with buttercream frosting. 

“Just walk my own,” Derek provided as he watched Stiles put the cupcake in a small container. 

“Here, give them this one. I guarantee they’ll like it.” 

“Hmm,” Derek said as he handed over a five for it. Stiles rang it up, handing him back the change with a smile. “Thanks.” Before Derek walked out, Stiles caught a glimpse of Derek checking him out, either that or Stiles had flour smudged all over his face. He couldn’t really be sure. 

-

Derek had five dogs, all of which were rescues. His first and oldest, Thor, was a beagle mix and a stray that he came across one day while running. Baxter, who looked almost purebred German Shepherd, was the second. Derek got him from the vet after he was dropped off one day at the door without tags. Sophie was part chow, that much Derek knew. He got her from the Humane society after being confiscated from a family who mistreated her. She was his pride and joy as he nursed her back to health, socializing her with his other dogs. Sophie rarely left his side, and he couldn’t fault her for that. Max was part pitbull, part labrador retriever, and was easily the most rambunctious of Derek’s dogs. 

Along with Max, Thor, Baxter, and Sophie, Derek took in foster dogs, usually one at a time, to help socialize and bring them back to health after being brought to the Humane Society. At the moment, Derek had Sampson, a dachshund with a penchant for temper tantrums. Although he was smaller than the others, he didn’t believe himself to be any different than Derek’s other dogs. Sampson thought himself just as big as the others, if not bigger.

Even with his hands full at home, Derek spent his days with other dogs. As a trainer, Derek helped other families with their pets. He did house calls, or had them come to his home where his dogs went through his sessions with him and his clients. 

Derek was not a people person. He liked spending his time with dogs, whether they be his own, or other peoples’. He volunteered time at the Humane Society, and usually took a trip to the vet a few times a month. 

So when he walked into the animal clinic with Sophie and Thor for a check-up, he was surprised to see Stiles, whom he kept running into around town, hanging over the front counter, laughing at something Erica was showing him on the computer. Erica smiled at Derek when she saw him approach, moving the computer screen back to its rightful position. 

“Hey, Derek,” she said as she stood up, looking over the counter. “Hi, Thor and Sophie,” she added. “Why don’t you three have a seat and we’ll get you guys into a room.” 

“Sounds good,” Derek said, ushering his dogs over to the seating area. He couldn’t help but pay attention to Erica and Stiles’ conversation.

“I don’t think it’ll be too hard for you to do,” Erica said with a shrug, her eyes catching Derek’s. Derek felt like he was caught with his hand in a cookie jar, despite not having any idea what they were talking about. “The recipes I’m sending you should be fine.” 

“Alright, thanks, Erica,” Stiles said with a smile. Derek noticed that it lingered a little longer than necessary as Stiles strummed his fingers against the countertop. “How was the cupcake?” Stiles said, bringing Derek’s attention to his face. It took Derek a moment to realize that Stiles was speaking to him and not to Erica.

“Uh, my sister said it was great,” Derek said, clearing his throat as he pet Thor. “I got it for her, a late birthday present.” 

“Hmm,” Stiles hummed as he walked over, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked down at Sophie and Thor. “May I pet them?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow. Derek wanted to say no, to be difficult, but as his gaze caught Erica’s, he nodded his head. She lifted her eyebrows, smirking as she typed something on her computer. Derek fought back from rolling his eyes. 

Stiles grinned at him as he bent over, crouching in front of Sophie with his hand extended so she could smell him. Derek watched in silence as Sophie stepped forward, then ducked her head so Stiles could pet her. 

“They’re beautiful,” Stiles said, cupping Sophie’s head with both hands. “Aren’t you?” 

“Her name is Sophie,” Derek said as he pat Thor’s side. “This is Thor.”

“Thor? Awesome,” Stiles beamed as he extended his hand for Thor to smell as well. “My dad’s allergic to dogs, cats too, so I never got to have any growing up.”

“That’s too bad,” Derek said, his brow furrowing. “Then what are you doing at the clinic?” 

“Ah, well,” Stiles said, laughing. “My best friend is Scott McCall.” Scott was the veterinarian that all of Derek’s dogs saw. It made sense, Derek supposed, that Stiles would be there. “I’m waiting for him to go to lunch.” 

“He’s aware he has to wait until after your appointment,” Erica said, grinning at Derek. 

“We won’t be long,” Derek assured Stiles as Erica stood up to take Derek and his dogs to the back. 

“I have Erica to keep me company,” Stiles said with a wink. The corner of Derek’s mouth lifted as he went into the back of the clinic, leaving Stiles in the waiting room. When he was done, Stiles was gone. 

Derek’s evenings were spent with his dogs. His sister, Cora, came over some nights to have dinner with him, mostly because she liked the fact that Derek liked to grill out. She took full advantage of that fact by supplying him with beer in payment. 

He had a big yard, bigger than his house, really, with a screened porch, along with a patio used for grilling. Cora sat at his kitchen table, which was on the porch, leaning back as she watched him grill two steaks for them. Max was asleep by Cora’s side, while Sampson lay in her lap as he allowed her to pet him. It was hot out, so she had the overhead fan on to make a breeze. 

“So, what has you in such a good mood?” Cora asked as she took a sip of her beer. Derek did the same as he gave her an incredulous look. 

“How do you mean?” He asked as he looked down at Thor and Baxter, both of which were sitting nearby, hoping for a treat despite the fact that Derek never fed them from the dinner table. 

“I mean you’re humming. You never hum. Spill the beans.”

“There are no beans to spill,” Derek said as he flipped the steaks over. “Go check on the mushrooms.”

“You do it, I have a dog on my lap.”

“Sampson, get down,” Derek said. Sampson did what he was told after a moment of hesitation. 

“Rude,” Cora said as she stood up. “Want another beer?”

“Yeah,” Derek said as he finished his off, setting it aside so he could check on the artichoke that he had on the grill wrapped in aluminum foil. As Cora joined Derek on the patio, she handed him an already opened beer. 

Sophie followed her out, her tail wagging as she sat beside Baxter, looking up at Derek expectantly. 

“Alright, all of you go lay down,” Derek said, pointing inside. He was surrounded, and with the food almost finished he needed walking space. Cora brought out a plate for the steaks, along with one to put the artichoke on. 

She set both down on the table before walking back inside for the bowl of sauteed mushrooms, along with the steak sauce. Derek grabbed utensils and plates for each of them before sitting down. 

“As much as I love eating with you almost every night,” Cora said as she ripped off a few pieces of the artichoke so she could eat them. “I worry about you.”

“Nothing to worry about,” Derek said, knowing where Cora was headed with the topic of conversation. Cora waved him off. 

“I know, I know. ‘People suck, dogs don’t’.”

“Basically,” Derek laughed. “Dogs are loyal.”

“Good job, A+ on creativity,” Cora said as she put a piece of artichoke in her mouth, scraping the good part off with her teeth before discarding the rest on her plate. Derek thought about Stiles, about his smile, about his cupcakes, about how he acted around his dogs. He couldn’t keep himself from smiling, and Cora noticed. 

“There are so beans to be spilled right now,” she said, shaking her head. “But you know what? I’m going to let it go.”

“Good,” Derek said with finality. 

After they ate and did the dishes, Cora headed home, leaving Derek alone once more. He had a fenced in yard for his dogs to run around in, giving them a five mile run every afternoon was enough to get them tired before dinner, so after letting them out one last time, Derek and the five of them made their way into his bedroom for the rest of the evening. 

Derek showered, then got into bed with a book, his dogs spread out around him. He had a king sized bed for that very reason: so not only he could fit comfortably in his bed, but so that his dogs could too. 

After his training was done for the day, before heading home, Derek stopped by the bakery again. Where he expected Stiles to show up, his face fell when a young Asian girl walked in from the back room. 

“Hi! What can I help you with?” She asked. Derek looked at the glass case, full of different types of cupcakes. 

“Well, I was going to ask Stiles if he had one of those stuffed cupcakes he was telling me about-” 

As if on cue, Stiles’ head popped up from around the corner. 

“I thought that was you,” he said with an easy smile, walking towards the counter. “I have something for you actually.” Stiles disappeared from view, only to return moments later with a brown paper bag. 

“What’s that?” The girl asked him. Stiles’ cheeks reddened as he smudged his flour covered hands across the back of his neck. 

“It was a surprise, really, but I think you heard Erica and I talking about it? I made treats, for your dogs.”

“You what?” Derek asked, wide-eyed as Stiles handed him the bag. 

“I hope that’s okay, I didn’t ask, but-” 

Derek opened the bag, looking inside to find little bone shaped treats. 

“Wow,” Derek said, in awe. “No, this is great. Thank you.” Stiles beamed. “How much do I owe you for them?” Derek asked.

“What? No! I mean, I made them for your dogs, so you don’t have to- They’re on me,” Stiles said, clearly flustered. 

“I can’t- Do you have the cupcakes you were telling me about?” Derek asked, searching the case for them again. “Let me pay for two of those, at least.” Stiles bit his lip to keep from smiling as he nodded his head. 

“I have some in the back, unfrosted. If you give me a minute or two-”

“I’m not in any rush,” Derek said, barely audible. Stiles scampered into the back, leaving the girl there, smirking with her head tilted. 

“So, you’re Derek,” she said, her tone knowing. Derek nodded his head as he looked into the bag again. “I’m Kira, I own the other half of the bakery.”

“Nice to meet you,” Derek said, offering his hand for her to shake. “It’s a nice place you’ve got here.” 

“We like it,” she said. “You’re the Derek Scott talks about all the time, the one with the penchant for saving dogs?”

“I try,” Derek said with a shrug. Kira smiled, then got out of the way as Stiles walked back into view. With one last look, she went into the back. Stiles had two cardboard boxes that he put into a bigger bag for Derek, his cheeks still flushed. 

“That’s six fifty,” Stiles said as he bit his lip. Derek handed him a ten. 

“Keep the change.”

“No, here,” Stiles said, shaking his head as he handed back the change. 

“Buy supplies for the biscuits-”

“It was my idea, really. I did it to unwind, it’s on me.” 

Derek took the money, his mind reeling as he took a step back from the counter. He hesitated, knowing in the back of his mind that it would be a good time to ask Stiles out, maybe. Or maybe invite him over to meet the rest of the dogs. 

“Do you want to go to the park sometime?” Derek asked before he could talk himself out of it. 

“The park?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah, you know, maybe this weekend? To walk around with me and my dogs?”

“That sounds good. Yeah, I would,” Stiles said, his shoulders relaxing. “I’m free after four.”

“Okay,” Derek said, holding the dog treats and the cupcakes in his arms. “Saturday at four.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said with a smile. 

“We’ll pick you up here?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded. When Derek left, he couldn’t stop grinning. 

That night, he shared the cupcakes with Cora for dessert. Afterwards, he told her about his park outing with Stiles. He refused to call it a date. 

“It’s a date,” Cora said as she took a fork to the cupcake. 

“It isn’t,” Derek said as he ate his normally. “God, this is good,” Derek said after he swallowed a bite. Stiles didn’t put regular icing on the cupcakes, he made a design with the icing, making them look like flowers. To Derek it was art, special that Stiles obviously did it just for him, because the other cupcakes in the glass case were like the one he bought for Cora. 

Maybe it was a date. 

“Oh god,” Derek said as he looked down at Baxter. “It’s a date.”

“Told you,” Cora said with a grin. “And this is the best fucking cupcake I have ever eaten. If you date him, I’m going to get huge.”

“Time to start running more,” Derek joked.

The week passed by slowly to Derek. He knew it was because of the date, but still, it didn’t help that Derek ran by the bakery every afternoon. Usually he ran past Stiles, too, but he hadn’t at all that week. He wondered if something was off, or if Stiles changed his mind. 

On Saturday, Derek showed up at five past four, with all five of his dogs on leashes. The closed sign was already hung on the door, the door locked when Derek tried to open it. His stomach sank as he thought perhaps he was right in thinking that Stiles changed his mind. He almost started towards the park alone when Stiles appeared from around the corner in his running clothes and a smile on his face. 

“Hey,” he said as he jogged up to Derek. 

“Hey,” Derek said in return, elated to see Stiles standing in front of him. 

“So how do you want to do this?” Stiles asked, looking down at all of Derek’s dogs, all of which were sitting patiently for Derek to start running. “I’ve never seen you with all of them at once before.”

“I usually run with three at a time, or two, but I figured if you were coming along-”

“Want me to run with two?” Stiles asked, obviously excited about the prospect.

“Yeah, if you want.” 

“Who do I get?” Stiles asked. 

“You can run with Baxter and Thor,” Derek suggested. “They won’t lead you.” Stiles laughed as Derek handed him the leashes. Before they started off, Stiles let Baxter get to know him a little, as well as Sampson and Max. 

“I know Max,” Stiles said with a grin. “You were in the car outside the Thai place, weren’t you-”

“I knew you pet him,” Derek said with a wry smile. Stiles, guilty, had the audacity to look sheepish. It made Derek wish they were running to his house instead of the park, so he could be alone with Stiles. 

“He’d already met me,” Stiles said as he pet Max again before standing up. 

They ran together to the park, keeping pace with each other. The silence wasn’t awkward as they made their way down the trail, leading to a greenway. Derek stopped a good distance away from other people, taking off the drawstring bag he brought with him. He handed Stiles a water bottle, then opened one for himself, downing half of it before he took out a portable bowl to pour the rest into. Stiles, too, added some of his water to the bowl for the dogs to drink up. 

With a lift of his eyebrow, Derek took out a frisbee. 

“Is that for us, or for them?” Stiles asked. 

“For us. We’ll make them run for their money,” Derek said as he ran out a ways, tossing the frisbee towards Stiles. Stiles ran for it, catching it as Max tried to jump up for it. When Stiles sent it back, all five dogs came running after it. They tossed it back and forth for awhile, laughing whenever one of the dogs caught it. Derek was pleased when they didn’t fight Stiles for it when he tried to take it from them so they could keep playing. 

Eventually he and Stiles sat down, leaning back on their hands as the dogs laid down around them, with Sampson curling up beside Stiles as Max put his head in Stiles’ lap. Stiles leaned on one arm as he pet Max’s head, looking down at him as they rested. 

“You know, when I first met you I thought you were a bit-”

“Mean?” Derek asked as he wiped at his face with his shirt, ridding it of sweat. Stiles watched him, licking his lips as he shook his head. 

“No, just, you know, with a chip on your shoulder.”

“And now?” Derek asked, swallowing. Stiles took his time answering, his eyes giving Derek’s body a lengthy onceover. 

“I think you keep to yourself.” 

“Is that bad?” Derek asked. 

“No,” Stiles said, smiling as he leaned over, knocking his shoulder against Derek’s. “I’m the same way, only different at the same time.” 

“How do you mean?” Derek asked, keeping his shoulder pressed against Stiles’, his eyes not leaving Stiles’ lips. 

“I mean, I keep to myself, I have a few close friends, mostly Scott and Kira.”

“What about Erica?” Derek asked. 

“Acquaintance,” Stiles admitted. Derek knew his face was close to Stiles, so much so that he could feel the heat of his body, his breath as he talked. “I like you,” Stiles said, leaning forward, brushing his lips against Derek’s tentatively. Derek kissed him back in answer, his hand reaching up and holding onto the back of Stiles’ neck, deepening the kiss. Between them, Sampson jumped, wanting attention. Suddenly, there were dog kisses breaking them apart as all five licked their faces. Stiles laughed as he wiped his face, rubbing his shirt across his cheek to clean off the dog slobber. 

“Alright, guys, back up,” Derek said. Stiles was still laughing as they all sat down, away from Derek and Stiles. Derek leaned forward again, kissing Stiles on the lips chastely, his thumb running along his cheekbone.   
“Want to come over for dinner?” He asked. Stiles nodded, his eyes closed as he kissed Derek again. 

“Yeah,” Stiles said against Derek’s lips. “I’d like that.” 

They walked from the park to Derek’s, hand in hand, fingers linked lazily between them as they held onto the dogs’ leashes with the other. 

Derek’s house was barely a mile from the park, thankfully, and as they went through the back yard, they released the dogs. Derek watched them run around, playing before he and Stiles made their way inside. 

“Wow, you have an amazing back yard,” Stiles said, stopping on the screened porch. “Do you spend a lot of time out here?” 

“Yeah,” Derek said, indicating for Stiles to sit down on the couch. He considered it his napping couch, where he fell asleep whenever there was a rainy afternoon. Now, though, as Stiles made himself comfortable, Derek had no plans of sleeping. He got them both glasses of water, leaving the sliding glass door leading into the kitchen open in case any of the dogs wanted to head inside. 

Derek sat next to him, their legs touching, as well as their shoulders. Stiles moved his arm, putting it on the back of the couch, his hand brushing against Derek’s shoulder. When his thumb ran across the back of Derek’s neck, he closed his eyes, his head falling forward as Stiles chuckled beside him. 

“Does that feel good?” Stiles asked as he dragged his knuckles across Derek’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Derek said, his voice cracking as Stiles shifted where he sat, manhandling Derek to shift so that his hands had free reign over Derek’s back. Derek let out a moan without meaning to as Stiles’ thumbs rubbed circles into his shoulder blades. “Fuck.”

“You’re tense,” Stiles said, his breath hot on Derek’s neck, lips brushing against Derek’s ear lobe. “We should fix that.” 

“Okay-” 

Derek groaned as Stiles nipped at his ear as he found a knot, digging into it, making Derek’s back arch in pleasurable pain. Stiles ran his knuckles over the area as he stood up. 

“Come on, show me around.” Derek took Stiles’ hand in his, bringing him inside, shutting the door behind him. He didn’t want to be disrupted from whatever Stiles had planned. He was already half hard in his running shorts as he lead Stiles to his bedroom. Stiles whistled low as he set his eyes on Derek’s bed. 

“Wow,” Stiles said as he stripped of his sweat soaked shirt. Derek followed suit, tossing it into his clothes hamper in the corner of the room, near the bathroom. Stiles walked up to him, his hands reaching out to cup Derek’s face, fingers gliding over his stubble. “Is this okay?” Stiles asked as he looked at Derek’s lips. Derek nodded his head, gasping as Stiles kissed him, leading him to his own bed. He kicked off his shoes as he sat down, Stiles straddling him, his fingers carding through Derek’s hair. 

Derek grabbed a hold of Stiles’ ass, grinding him down against his erection as they kissed, Stiles’ hips rolling, adding to the friction. 

“About your back,” Stiles teased as his teeth raked across Derek’s bottom lip. 

“Yeah,” Derek rasped. “About that.”

“Flip over for me,” Stiles said as he climbed off him. Derek moved without comment, spreading out across his bed. Stiles straddled him once more, his knees to either side of Derek’s thighs, just above his ass. As Stiles’ hands swept across the expanse of Derek’s back, Derek felt Stiles’ erection press against his ass. He closed his eyes as Stiles kneaded his fingers into Derek’s back, as he leaned over and kissed along Derek’s shoulder, his mouth hot and wet against his skin. Derek spread his legs, pressing back against Stiles’ erection, searching for friction that he knew Stiles could provide him. 

Above him, Stiles groaned as his hands gripped Derek’s waist as he moved against him. 

“Does that feel good?” Stiles asked, his fingers hooking around Derek’s running shorts. Derek nodded his head, lifting his ass higher so Stiles could slip his shorts down further. Stiles did so as he placed a kiss on Derek’s shoulder blade, his hand slipping between Derek’s stomach and the mattress, fingers teasing over the head of Derek’s cock. 

“Yes,” Derek said as he shook, the feel of Stiles’ hand around his cock as he stroked him making his entire body flush red. 

Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s back as he pushed down his own running shorts, his erection sliding across Derek’s ass cheeks. Derek buried his face against the sheets, letting out a moan as he thought about Stiles fucking him. 

“Where’s your lube?” Stiles asked, his voice breathy. 

“Bedside table,” Derek said, groaning when he lost contact with Stiles. He wasn’t gone for long, though, climbing back to the exact spot he was in before. At the sound of the lube cap being opened, Derek shuddered. 

“Still okay?” Stiles asked as his slicked fingers slid between Derek’s ass cheeks, teasing him by slipping down between his balls. 

“Yes,” Derek said as he craned his neck to look back to watch Stiles’ cock slide between his cheeks. Derek groaned as he bit his lip, pushing back against him, lifting his ass into the air. Stiles pushed down on Derek’s lower back, pressing him down against the mattress, trapping his cock between the sheets and his stomach, his hands on Derek’s thighs, pushing them together. 

“Just like that,” Stiles said as he leaned over, mouthing at Derek’s back as he slid his cock between Derek’s thighs. Derek grunted at the feeling of Stiles’ cock hitting the back of his balls, rubbing against him. 

“Fuck,” Derek said as Stiles’ hands slid from his thighs up to his back once more, his thumbs pressing into his flesh as Stiles’ hips moved, rutting against him. “Fuck keep going,” Derek shouted as Stiles’s fingertips dug into his skin, enough to leave bruises. 

Stiles pushed up against Derek, placing one hand on his upper back and the other on the mattress as he quickened the pace of his thrusts, panting with each breath. 

“I’m gonna come,” Stiles gasped, slipping out from Derek’s thighs, the loss of his cock between his legs making Derek groan. Derek maneuvered himself, rolling onto his back so that their erections rubbed together as Stiles leaned over, capturing Derek’s lips with his own, his hand sliding him Derek’s chest to his neck. 

Derek opened his mouth for Stiles, their tongues tangling as he reached between them, wrapping a hand around both of them, jacking them off simultaneously, both of them fucking up into Derek’s fist relentlessly, needing the friction. Derek moaned against Stiles’ mouth as he came into his own hand, spilling onto Stiles’ chest. Stiles stilled over him as he mouthed at Derek’s neck, breathing harshly against it as he came with a laugh, his eyes shut tight as he fell onto his side, his hand resting on Derek’s chest. 

Derek’s mouth followed Stiles, finding his lips easily. 

“That, was... unexpected,” Stiles said, as he panted, his smile not leaving his face as he laughed. “I don’t usually-”

“I was thinking about making kabobs on the grill,” Derek said, his voice hoarse. “For dinner.” Stiles’s cheeks reddened as he nodded his head, his fingers tracing over Derek’s muscled stomach. 

“That sounds perfect,” Stiles said, leaning forward to kiss Derek again. 

“First we should wash up.”

“I agree one hundred percent,” Stiles said as he sat up. 

Derek’s shower was barely big enough for the two of them, with it being only a stall and not a bathtub combo, but Stiles seemed comfortable with sharing such an intimate space, considering what they just did together. Derek thought after they got dressed that it would be awkward, but as Stiles helped Derek by chopping the red peppers and onions for the kabobs, talking to Derek’s dogs as he did it, he knew that Stiles didn’t feel the awkwardness at all. 

For the first time that Derek could recall, he could picture Stiles with him and Cora at meals, them together on his couch watching movies with Sampson between them. He saw himself kissing flour off the tip off Stiles’ nose, about them running in the park together on the weekends and lazy Sunday mornings where they didn’t get out of bed until past noon. 

Derek saw a future, and he saw it with Stiles.


End file.
